Apakah jalanku selama ini salah? Apakah pilihanku ini salah?
by Fr1tz
Summary: Hidup adalah pilihan. Masa depan ditentukan dari pilihan. Naruto Uzumaki merasa dirinya memilih pilihan yang salah. Ia bertekad untuk memperbaiki itu, namun itu semua tidaklah mudah. Ia delima antara pasrah akan pilihannya atau mengulangi semuanya dari awal.
1. Chapter 1

Ingatlah, masa depanmu adalah harta bagimu. Harta yang sangat berharga. Janganlah engkau salah melangkah, kalau tidak mau berakhir dengan kegundahan yang amat sangat. Akan tetapi, kesempatan kedua pasti ada, pasti. Sesuatu pasti bisa diperbaiki, asalkan sesuatu itu belum mengalami kerusakan yang parah.

Atau, jika engkau merasa langkah yang diambil itu salah, tetap berpikiran positif. Mungkin ada rencana yang sangat indah yang telah Tuhan persiapkan untukmu. Semua itu tergantung kepadamu, buatlah keputusan terbaik, dan pikirkan masa depanmu yang berhaga ini.

* * *

Untuk pembaca yang saya sayangi,

Dari pengarang yang sering anda rutuki, Fr1tz

 _Apakah jalanku selama ini salah? Apakah pilihanku ini salah? Aku ingin merubahnya. Tapi,_

Semua karakter bukan orisinal buatan Fr1tz

Proyek Pecobaan 2017

* * *

 **Pertemuan**

"Bagaimana ini! Aku pusing…."

Aku hanya bisa memandang kosong meja yang ada di depanku. Aku terus merutuki, dalam hatiku terus mengumpat kesal. Materi yang disampaikan dosen tak ada yang masuk ke kepalaku. Kubiarkan semuanya masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan. Jika kupaksa untuk memahami materi tersebut, kepalaku akan mengalami rasa sakit yang teramat sangat, seperti dihantam palu Mjolnir berkali-kali (lebay amat sih).

"Baiklah, sampai disini dulu. Jangan lupa untuk selalu berlatih dan terus menghapal kosakata-kosakata yang telah dipelajari."

"Baik, Bu."

Semua menyahut, termasuk diriku, meskipun dengan nada malas. Akhirnya neraka ini selesai juga. Meskipun dosennya masih terbilang muda, dan cantik tentu saja, namun mata kuliah yang diampunya itu neraka dunia itu sendiri.

 _Bahasa Rusia Lisan 1_

Mengapa bisa-bisanya diriku mantap memilih Program Studi S1 Sastra Rusia? Mengapa diriku dengan tololnya mengenyahkan S1 Pendidikan IPA. Apa hanya karena Universitasnya lebih ternama? Meskipun prodinya tidak terlalu terkenal jika dibandingkan dengan, dokter misalnya? Atau teknik?

Atau hanya gara-gara ingin merantau?

Oke, itu semua benar adanya. Aku lebih memilih Sastra Rusia Universitas Kuoh daripada Pendidikan IPA Universitas 30 September, yang berada di kota Konoha, kampung halamanku. Alasannya sepeerti yang telah kukatakan di atas. Semuanya itu benar. Lagipula sensasi menaiki kereta cepat selama dua jam di akhir pekan sangat menyenakan, dan itu satu-satunya hal yang kunikmati semasa kuliah.

Aku ini tipe mahasiswa _pulkam-pulkam club_. Pasti pulang di akhir pekan, kecuali jika ada keperluan yang sangat amat mendesak. Dan aku juga mahasiswa kupu-kupu. Dan juga mahasiswa _gabut_.

"Naruto, jangan lupa nanti ada rapat kelompok."

"Oke-oke," Jawabku dengan nada malas.

"Semangat Naruto! Meskipun kamu _nggak dong_ sama matkulnya, yang penting dibawa _happy_. Masih ada tes tahun depan," Teman dekatku ini terus memberikan semangat kepadaku. Ia merupakan orang pertama yang kukenal di prodi ini. Aku masuk prodi ini tanpa mengenal siapapun, dan ia adalah orang pertama yang mengajak kenalan kepadaku, dan menceritakan tentang semua hal di Universitas ini, termasuk kota Kuoh juga. Ia asli penduduk sini. Issei Hyodou namanya.

"Iya sih. Namun aku sudah kehilangan _mood_ , ketetarikannku pada prodi ini sudah hilang."

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, Naruto. Cobalah untuk mengikutinya, disamping juga belajar untuk ujian masuk PTN. Tak lupa untuk selalu membaca _Icha-Icha Paradise_ sebagai penghibur dikala suntuk."

"Tolong hapus kalimat terakhir itu," Aku memegangi jidatku. Meskipun Issei orangnya baik, namun ia adalah mesum tingkat akut. _Hentai lopers dia_. Bahkan aku pernah dipinjamkan sebuah CD _hentai_ yang isinya istri orang di _gangbang_ sekumpulan pria paruh baya dengan tingakat kemesuman sejagad raya! Semenjak itu aku agak-agak trauma sama yang namanya _NTR_!

"Kau ini, pria yang nggak normal. Pria normal itu suka hal-hal _ero_!"

"Gila! _Lo_ ngapain ngomong begitu sambil teriak penuh semangat. Orang-orang pada ngeliatin _lo_ dengan pandangan menjijikan."

"Biarin. Mereka munafik sebenarnya. Dalam hati kecil mereka, sebenarnya mereka menyukai _ero! Porn! Hentai!_ "

"Oke cukup! Pening kepalaku mendengar dirimu berkata begitu tanpa rasa malu. Lebih baik aku cari makan dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti, mesum."

"Kutunggu engkau di lantai 6, _bruh_. Jangan lupa datang. Awas saja nanti kalau nggak datang."

Aku memberikan kode _oke oce_ , dengan malasnya. Aku lantas berjalan menuju keluar dari kampus, dan bergegas kembali ke asrama. Kuingin merebahkan diriku diatas empuknya kasur, menghilangkan segala kepusingan yang ada, jatuh dalam mimpi yang menenangkan.

* * *

 _Thousands of cherry trees dissolve into the night._

 _Not even your voice will reach._

 _This is a banquet…._

Aku meraih _smartphone_ milikku, yang terus berbunyi tanpa hentinya. Seingatku aku tidak memasang alarm, mungkinkah ini telepon?

"Tuan Mesum."

Benar, kan? Sebuah telepon. Dari Maharaja _Ero_ Issei. Tumben dia,

" _Lo_ kemana aja sih?! Nggak dateng saat rapat, padahal dirimu sudah janji. Mengapa kau dustai diriku?"

"Udah nggak usah nyanyi. Aku ketiduran tadi, pusing sangat kepalaku ini," Aku baru ingat bahwa aku tidur dari siang sampai matahari terbenam.

"Ah, oke-oke. Aku maklum. Nanti ada orang yang memberitahumu hasil rapatnya, _btw_ aku lagi sibuk nih, _dadah_."

TUT

Kok _ana_ sebel yah sama ucapannya terakhir itu? Pengen _ana tampol_ tuh muka _sange_ an.

Huft, dasar maba.

Kuambil air mineral dari kulkas, terus kuminum (iya-yalah) dan merebahkan diri ke sofa yang ada di kamar Asramaku ini. Kamarku ini fasilitasnya lengkap dan bagus, dan ada dua kamar tidur yang terpisah. Namun untuk sementara ini aku sendiri menghuni kamar ini. Terkadang begitu sepi, kamar luas yang didiami oleh seorang saja membawamu ke perasaan sunyi dan sepi, yang membuat kau sering menggalau entah apa.

Dasar Mahasiswa Jaman _Now_.

Sukanya galauan, nggak pernah bisa _move on_ (hampir).

"(Tok tok tok) Permisi."

Kelihatannya ada tamu, dengan segera diriku membukakan pintu kamarku.

"Ini kamar 369 kan?"

"I-iya," Aku gugup. Ada cewek cantik dengan tubuh yang aduhai, datang ke kamarmu. Akankah terjadi hal semacam itu nantinya?

" _Ano_ , maaf menggangu. Nama saya Alisa Ilinichina Amiella. Saya akan menempati kamar ini mulai dari sekarang, jadi mohon bantuannya!"

Eh-

-Bersambung-


	2. Chapter 2

" _Ano_ , maaf menggangu. Nama saya Alisa Ilinichina Amiella. Saya akan menempati kamar ini mulai dari sekarang, jadi mohon bantuannya!"

Eh- Eh- Eh- EEEEEHHHHHH!

Meskipun ini asrama _LV_ alias _Las Vegas_ , asrama laki-laki campur perempuan, tidak ada dan mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi dalam satu kamar (kamar yang memiliki ruangan lagi di dalamnya, seperti ruang apartemen) berisi manusia berbeda jenis kelamin, sebelum sekarang ini.

" _Ano,_ bukannya tidak boleh ya lawan jenis berada dalam satu kamar? Apakah pengasuh asrama salah dalam menempatkan kamarmu?"

Gadis bernama Alisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga menanyakan hal tersebut, namun katanya boleh-boleh saja. Asramanya saja _Las Vegas,_ lawan jenis dalam sekamar boleh dong. Gitu katanya."

"Ah."

Aku hanya bisa ber _Ah_ saja. Aku sudah tahu betul bin khatam sifat pengasuh asrama ini. Perawan tua itu memang seenak jidat dalam menjalani hidupnya. Ia selalu masa bodoh terhadap peristiwa di sekitarnya. Dan juga pemarah. Jangan sekali-kali memanggilnya _mak lampir_ atau _perawan tua_ , atau kau akan menjadi sasaran amarahnya yang meraung-raung. Kau akan dipaksa untuk membersihkan seluruh asrama, mencabuti rumput-rumput liar, memotong rumput juga, atau yang paling mengerikan, menenggak segelas besar penuh bir dalam satu tegukan sekali tarik napas.

Akan tetapi, dibalik sifat negatifnya itu, sebenarnya ia memiliki sisi lembut seorang wanita. Dia peduli terhadap anak asuhnya, terutama diriku. Dia juga dosen Sastra Rusia, dan linguistik merupakan bidang keahliannya. Beliaulah yang pertama kali tahu kalau diriku tidak betah di prodi ini, dan dia bersedia untuk membantuku dalam belajar bahasa Rusia, meskipun hanya bertahan 2 minggu. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk mencari jodoh, dan malas untuk mengajar.

"Cukup berantakan juga ternyata," Alisa membuatku kembali tersadar ke dunia nyata. Ia mengomentari keadaan ruang rekreasi yang bisa dibilang layaknya kapal pecah. Harap maklum, tipikal kamar cowok rata-rata memang begini.

Kemudian, ia melangkah ke kamar tidurku (ada sebuah papan tulis putih mini berukuran 30x15 cm yang tergantung di depan pintu, bertuliskan namaku) dan dengan seenaknya saja melangkah masuk kedalamnya.

"Ternayata berbalik 180 derajat. Seperti tidak pernah digunakan sama sekali."

Yah memang. Aku sangat jarang menggunakan ruang tidurku. Aku lebih senang belajar dan tidur di depan televisi dengan meja rendah yang luas dan sofa lantai yang empuk. Aku lebih bisa berkonsentrasi belajar disana, dan juga dapat tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Bukannya tidur di sofa akan membuat badanmu sakit semua? Kau bisa terkena flu."

"Yah memang," Aku menaikkan bahuku, "Aku lebih nyaman di sofa sih. Aku terlalu terbiasa menggunakan _futon_ daripada tidur di atas _bed_ dan kasur. Rasanya cukup aneh."

"Padahal _bed_ -nya tidak terlalu tinggi. Cukup rendah, cukup dekat dengan lantai," Ia dengan seenak jidatnya membuka-buka laci tempat tidurku, dan juga laci meja belajar serta mengobrak-abrik lemari buku.

"Tidak ada majalah porno, membosankan."

Kok aku kesal yah mendengar perkataanya. Imejku kepada Alisa tadi runtuh seketika.

"Ruanganmu ada disana," Aku menunjuk ruang tidur yang masih kosong dengan ibu jari kanan. Aku sudah cukup kesal dengan perilakunya yang seenaknya saja masuk ke dalam wilayah privasi orang lain.

"Oh ya, kamu disuruh menemui Terumi- _sensei_. Katanya ada sesuatu yang penting untuk dibahas," Ia melangkah menuju ruangan yang kutunjuk.

"Oke-oke, baiklah. Nanti setelah ini kita akan bagi tugas untuk bersih-bersih dan masak. Dan juga tugas membuang sampah."

"Oke-oke, urusan masak biar aku saja," Ia membalasnya dengan nada malas, lalu merebahkan diri di atas kasur dan meraih PSP miliknya.

Aku menghela napasku, lalu melangkah keluar menuju ke tempat Terumi- _sensei_ berada. Ruangan Terumi- _sensei_ berada di ruang satu, sehingga aku turun sebanyak satu lantai, yang berarti menuruni 4 tangga, lebih tepatnya 44 anak tangga. Yah, aku menghitung anak tangga yang kulewati, biar ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan, daripada berjalan dengan pikiran kosong itu sangat menakutkan, kau tahu?

Setelah berjalan sekitar satu setengah menit, akhirnya sampai di depan ruangan beliau. Kamar 160, kamar yang ditempati oleh pengasuh gedung asrama.

"Permisi, Terumi- _sensei_. Anda memanggil saya, bukan?" Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Permisi, Terumi- _sensei_?"

Hening. Sambil terus mengetuk pintu kamarnya, aku memandangi plat bewarna emas yang terukir nomor di atasnya. 160, angka pertama menandakan lantai tempat kamar tersebut berada, angka kedua merupakan nomor asrama, dan terakhir merupakan nomor ruangan. Dan untuk pengasuh asrama nomor ruangannya 0.

"Terumi- _sensei_?"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Apa beliau sedang keluar ya? Atau jangan-jangan? Tidak-tidak. Jangan berpikiran buruk terlebih dahulu. Beliau itu tidak gampang depresi.

"Mak lampir satu ini kemana ya," Ucapku pelan, secara tidak sengaja alias keceplosan.

"Naruto, kau tadi bilang apa?" Tiba-tiba saja Terumi- _sensei_ sudah berada di belakangku.

"Eh, tidak, Terumi- _sensei_. Aku tadi tidak berkata apa-apa," Seketika bulu kudukku berdiri. Perasaan merinding menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Kau tadi bilang Mak Lampir bukan?" Terumi- _sensei_ tersenyum secara mengerikan! "Ditambahi dengan Perawan Tua juga tidak apa-apa kok, palingan nanti ya membersihkan seluruh asrama."

Aku langsung menjatuhkan tubuhku di hadapannya.

"Ampuni saya, _sensei._ Tadi tak sengaja, benar-benar tak sengaja. Sumpah! Tolong maafkan saya _sensei_! Tolong jangan hukum saya membersihkan seluruh Asrama ini! Tolong ampuni saya, _Sensei_!"

Aku mengangkat pandanganku. Terumi- _sensei_ telah jongkok dihadapanku. Ia masih menampakkan senyum mengerikan khas dirinya, dan aku tak sengaja melihat CD miliknya yang terekspos di depan wajahku. Ungu, berenda, _garterbelt!_ Selera wanita dewasa memang top dah!

Aku langsung menatap lantai begitu mendapatkan pemandangan indah nan luar biasa dari seorang wanita. Aku tidak mau nanti hukumanku ditambah jadi lebih berat. Membersihkan seluruh asrama saja sudah sangat berat, apalagi ditambahi hukuman lagi, misalnya menegak satu gelas besar bir dengan satu kali tegukan, amit-amit dah!

"Hukumanmu adalah, membersihkan kamar mandi di dalam kamarku," Terumi- _sensei_ masih dengan senyumnya yang sama, mengelus rambut pirang jabrikku.

Syukurlah, aku mendapat hukuman yang masih agak mendingan. Membersihkan kamar mandi masih lebih mending daripada membersihkan seluruh asrama apalagi menegak bir dalam satu tegukan.

Kemudian, Terumi- _sensei_ membuka pintu kamarnya, dan pintu kamar mandi di sisi kanan tak jauh dari pintu kamar. Beliau masih menampakkan senyum sadis miliknya.

"Silahkan, Uzumaki- _kun_."

Aku mulai curiga. Instingku berkata ada sesuatu yang tak beres dibalik hukuman yang ringan ini. Pasti kamar mandinya sangat kotor dan jorok. Aku langsung mual begitu membayangkan hal tersebut.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, Uzumaki- _kun._ Jangan-jangan kau lebih memilih menegak satu gelas besar penuh bir dengan sekali tegukan?"

"Anda bisa dipenjara karena memberikan minuman beralkohol pada anak di bawah umur, _sensei_."

"Maka dari itu, segera bersihkan kamar mandinya, se-ka-rang."

Dengan memberanikan diri, dan juga persiapan mental yang matang, aku langsung bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi, siap melawan bau-bau tak mengenakkan yang muncul di dalamnya. Dan ternyata, dugaanku benar. Ada bau-bau aneh yang tak mengenakkan. Akan tetapi, bau ini bukanlah bau dari kotoran manusia, lebih seperti amis baunya.

Aku langsung menutup mulutku begitu menyadari kebenaran dari bau tak enak ini. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan agar tidak muntah. Sementara Terumi- _sensei_ terkekeh melihat reaksiku.

"Tolong bersihkan kamar mandi ini dari sisa-sisa siklus periodik seorang wanita di pojokan itu, dan juga sikat dinding serta lantainya."

"Gila anda, _Sensei_! Itu sangat menjijikan! Seharusnya anda sendirilah yang membersihkannya!"

"Seharusnya itu adalah sebagai kehormatan bagi seorang pria untuk membersihkannya."

"Kehormatan pria dari hongkong! Itu sangat menjijikkan, _sensei_!"

"Jadi kau lebih memilih untuk-"

"Oke, akan saya lakukan!"

Aku langsung mengenakan perlengkapan yang sangat lengkap, layaknya seorang dokter yang sedang menangani pasien wabah mematikan. Kemudian, aku mulai membersihkan sisa-sisa periodik wanita sambil menahan agar tidak muntah.

* * *

Tak terasa setengah jam waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk melaksanakan hukuman dari Terumi- _sensei_. Aku merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuhku, plus rasa ingin muntah yang terus menerus datang. Hasil periodik seorang wanita benar-benar menjijikan! Sampai membiarkannya begitu saja merupakan hal terjorok yang pernah ada! Oke! Terumi- _sensei_ merupakan wanita terjorok yang pernah kutemui.

" _Sensei_! Saya telah melaksanakan hukuman yang anda berikan."

"Oke," Terumi- _sensei_ membalasnya dengan malas. Terdengar suara cegukan darinya.

"Apakah anda mabuk lagi, _sensei_?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mabuk kok, hehehehe."

Mencurigakan. Sangat mencurigakan. Jelas-jelas ia mabuk! Dia mengatakannya sambil tertawa dan sesekali cegukan! Mana mungkin dia tidak mabuk! Terumi- _sensei_ seratus persen mabuk!

"Bolekah saya pergi _sensei_? Hukumannya telah saya laksanakan."

Aku melangkah kembali ke kamar milikku, sebelum Terumi- _sensei_ mengatakan suatu hal yang mengurungkan niatku untuk memutar kenop pintu.

"Naruto, kamu sungguh akan pindah dari Sastra Rusia?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, aku hanya bisa terdiam. Aku tidak enak menjawab iya kepada dosen pembimbingku. Sebenarnya, aku berusaha untuk merahasiakan niatanku ini dan hanya memberitahukannya kepada kawan baikku Issei, kawan yang kupercaya bisa menjaga privasi tentang hal ini. Namun, sepertinya Terumi- _sensei_ berhasil mengetahui hal ini. Mungkin Issei yang terpaksa mengatakannya, atau tidak. Mungkin saja Terumi- _sensei_ sangat perhatian kepada mahasiswa-mahasiswanya, sehingga beliau dapat mengetahui masalah-masalah yang menimpa mahasiswanya, apalagi yang berkaitan dengan perkuliahaan di Universitas ini.

Kehengingan yang melanda ini terus membuatku canggung. Jujur saja, aku ingin segera menjawab pertanyaan _sensei_ , namun aku juga merasa tidak enak dengan hati dan perasaan Terumi- _sensei_. Bagaimanapun juga beliau merupakan dosen pembimbing akademik, dan aku yang sedang mengalami masalah perkuliahaan ini berada dalam bimbingannya.

"Sa-sa-saya, saya memiliki niatan untuk mengikuti ujian masuk lagi tahun depan, namun tidak usah khawatir, _sensei_. Saya akan tetap rajin mengikuti kegiatan perkuliahan. Sebagai jaga-jaga kalau saya tidak lolos ujian masuknya. Jadi, tidak usah khawatir, _sensei_."

Aku berhasil merangkai kata-kata yang menghasilkan sebuah jawaban sesopan mungkin, menghindari kemungkinan menyakiti perasaan Terumi- _sensei_. Namun, setelah aku mengutarakan jawabanku, keheningan kembali melanda. Gawat! Apakah aku membuat Terumi- _sensei_ kecewa?

"Na-ru-to," Terumi- _sensei_ mengeja namaku dengan nada lirih, dan kemudian secara tak terduga dan dengan kecepatan yang diluar nalar (jarak antara pintu depan dengan tempat kemungkinan _sensei_ berada sambil minum alkohol membutuhkan beberpa detik jika berlari) Ia memelukku sambil terisak.

"Janganlah kamu pindah! Nanti _sensei_ kesepian tanpamu, huhuhuhu. Kumohon jangan pergi dari Sastra Rusia," Responnya tidak terduga sama sekali, aku bahkan bingung harus berbuat apa, dan juga, Ia sekarang dalam keadaan yang sungguh tidak etis untuk dipandang!

" _Sensei_! Jangan mabuk sambil memelukku! Dan juga berpakainlah dengan benar!" Ia sekarang menggunakan _lingerie_ bewarna ungu dengan _garterbelt_ dengan warna senada. Tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat! Ugh, libidoku mulai naik akibat keerotisan Terumi- _sensei_ yang sedang mabuk ini.

"Hawanya sangat panas, Naruto-kyun~, lagipula bir-nya sangat enak. Bir asli Jerman, kau tahu? Sebenarnya sih aku ingin minum vodka, tapi aku belum bisa membelinya sekarang, hehehe."

"Setidaknya tutupi tubuhmu dengan selimut atau sesuatu! Aku ini laki-laki, _sensei_!"

"Terus, apa hubungannya dengan kamu sebagai laki-laki, Naruto- _kyun,_ " Ia terus memeluk tubuhku dengan erat, sehingga aku dapat merasakan sensasi empuk nan lembut menekan lengan kiriku, " _Ne_ Naruto- _kyun_ , jangan pindah, oke? Aku kesepian ditinggal oleh dirimu. Nanti aku galau loh."

Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa seorang dosen bisa seperti ini?! Memang kalau mabuk sudah tidak mengenal yang namanya dosen, pejabat, pegawai rumah bordil sekalipun. Ini dosen sudah terlalu menjomblo kali ya hingga seperti ini saat mabuk. Aku jadi merasa sedikit iba. Namun pokoknya aku harus bisa melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Terumi- _sensei_ sebelum diriku mulai menggila.

" _Sensei_ , tolong lepaskan diriku. Tolong, bisa-bisa aku khilaf nanti."

"Tak akan! Setidaknya biarkan diriku memelukkmu sebelum dirimu pindah dan aku kehilanganmu."

 _Fix._ Ini dosen jomblo stadium akhir. Mahasiswa bahkan diembatnya.

(Tok,tok,tok)

" _Sensei_! Ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarmu. Lepaskan aku dan berpakaianlah dengan benar."

"Tidak, tidak akan!" Ia terus memelukku sambil tersenyum dengan wajah kemerahan khas orang mabuk alkohol.

Bunyi ketukan pintu semakin nyaring. Jika _sensei_ tidak segera melepaskan pelukannya akan menjadi skandal yang sangat membahayakan!

" _Sensei_! Kumohon lepaskan sekarang juga dan berpakainlah dengan benar!"

"нет."

" _Sensei!"_

"нет, нет, нет..."

Terlambat, kenop pintu telah berputar dan pintu telah terbuka. Nampak seorang wanita dengan wajah oriental dengan rambut hitam panjang yang diikatnya menjadi ekor kuda yang panjang memandang kami dengan senyum yang nampak ganjil. Aku yang melihatnya langsung merasa panik dan berusaha untuk memberikan alasan supaya tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman, semenatara Terumi- _sensei_ hanya diam dan tidak berusaha untuk _denial_ atau apapun.

"Sepertinya Uzumaki- _san_ sedang menikmati waktu berduaan dengan _sensei_ , ufufufu. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian dan juga tidak akan menyebarkannya kok," Wanita tersebut perlahan menutup pintu dengan masih menampakkan senyumannya yang terasa ganjil.

" _Chotto a minute_!"

-Bersambung-


End file.
